The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a redistribution layer and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
Recently, demand for portable devices has been rapidly increasing in the electronic products market, and thus there is a continuing demand for miniaturization and weight reduction of electronic components mounted on these electronic products. In order to miniaturize and lighten the electronic components, the overall thickness of a semiconductor package is decreasing, and demand for increased capacity of memory is ever present. A wafer-level package is applied in order to efficiently arrange semiconductor chips within structure of a semiconductor package, which has a limited size, and thus the overall thickness of the semiconductor package is continuously decreasing.